Ector
A true and faithful man, lord of fair livelihood about London and in many parts in England and Wales under Uther Pendragon. He was the father of Sir Kay. (1,V) While Igraine was pregnant to Arthur, Merlin suggested to appoint his nourishing to Ector, and put Kay's nourishing to another woman. Ector made this promise and Uther granted him great rewards. Merlin bare the baby to him, and his wife nourished him with her own pap. (1,III) Years later, Sir Ector rode to London for the jousts of the New Year's Day, and with him rode Sir Kay, and young Arthur. Then, Kay rode to his father with Excalibur and said that he must be King. Seeing this, he returned to the church and went inside and made Kay to swear on the book how he got the sword, responding that Arthur brought it to him. Asking Arthur, he said the story, saying that he pulled this sword with ease, while no knights were around. Then Ector told him that it was God's will that only the rightwise king would pull that sword. Ector made him put the sword back; Ector tried to pull it out again and failed. (1,V) Then Ector told to Kay to pull the sword and he failed. Then he told to Arthur and he puled it out. Then Ector knelt down to the earth with Kay. Then explained to Arthur that he is not his father but fostered him according to Merlin, while he is of higher blood. He asked him if he will be a good and graciou king and Arthur said that he is beholden to him and his wife, and will do his desires. Ector's only desire was to make Kay seneschal of his lands, which Arthur promised. Then they went to the Archbishop of Canterbury and told him about Arthur and the sword. (1,VI) When Kings Ban and Bors came to London, on the feast of All Hallowmass, the kings sat with the Archbishop and Ector, with ladies and gentlewomen, in a place covered with cloth of gold like an hall, to give judgment for the jousts. (1,X) Battle of Bedegraine He followed Arthur to Bedegraine against the rebel kings. Once the kings regrouped, Ector came well horsed with an eager countenance, and found Ulfius and Brastias on foot, and Arthur gave to Ulfius King Cradelment's horse. When the King with the Hundred Knights saw Cradelment on foot, he smote Ector, with his horse and gave it to Cradelment, but Arthur avenged him. Then Kay came against Morganore and smote him, and led his horse to his father. Then Ector ran against Lardans and smote him down, and led the horse to Brastias, who was in great need of an horse, and was greatly defoiled. (1,XIV) Ulfius, Brastias and Ector encountered Eustace, Cradelment, Clariance, Carados and the King with the Hundred Knights and they made them to avoid the ground. (1,XV) After both groups retreated and regrouped, he was one of the 40 noble knights who participated in the final assault against the rebels. (1,XVII) After the battle, they returned to Carlion. After Arthur returned from a hunt, he asked Ector and Ulfius how he was begotten, and they verified that his parents were Uther and Igraine. (1,XX) When Igraine was summoned, she confirmed that she was his mother but the child was given to Merlin, and Ector bare witness how he nourished him by Uther's commandment. (1,XXI) category:English category:Welsh category:knights